User blog:Pinkachu/WildStar - Destination Arcterra and Steam
Two awesome annoucements this time around. To start off - WildStar is coming to Steam! This means even easier access for players than ever before! Even better news for those of you who prefer the Steam platform and enjoy racking up those achievements. I for one prefer having all my games in the same launcher. The even bigger news however is today's annoucement of the next huge expansion titled Destination Arcterra. As you can imagine from the name, this includes a new 'arctic' type zone for max-level players. This 'recently discovered frozen wasteland' is full of mysterious ruins, dangerous creatures and ancient technology and offers content for solo players as well as groups. This new zone will also have an ever-present display of the Aurora Borealis (Northern Lights) which should make the entire zone quite a sight to behold. Might be time to upgrade that graphics card! WS 2016-01 Arcterra 06.jpg WS 2016-01 Arcterra 02.jpg WS 2016-01 Arcterra 01.jpg Here are some of the known features: *'"Snowballing" Boss Encounters': Across the zones, bosses will spawn, starting with 2-4 man versions and as they are defeated, even more powerful bosses will appear, offering even greater challenges and rewards. *'Heavy Weather': During this blizzard event, players will compete to collect keys from epic bosses—opening up exclusive access to a secret dungeon for their faction. *'Loot, Loot and More Loot' :Arcterra has its own reward track, offering dedicated players cool loot like new costume pieces, a unique mount, and more. 'World Story' The world story continues with Chapter 2 of the Nexus Saga, Vault of the Archon. Located deep in the frozen wastes, this new story-driven instance is rumored to contain the Eldan's most forbidden secrets. It will continue the story of Drusera and the escalating conflict with the Entity. It's features include: *Awesome gameplay: This instance features unique gameplay mechanics, secret locations, and memorable boss encounters. *Unforgettable Storytelling: Join Dorian Walker and Artemis Zin in this epic adventure with breathtaking environments, great cinematics, and fully voiced NPCs. *Play with your friends: Vault of the Archon now supports multi-player! Players can either choose to play solo, or experience it with their friends. WS 2016-01 World Story 04.jpg WS 2016-01 World Story 03.jpg WS 2016-01 World Story 01.jpg Carbine also promises more information about a new 20-man Raid Redmoon Terror , more on our favorite fortune teller Madame Faye and tidbits regarding undead zombie pirates. Also coming is a whole new way to upgrade weapons and armor that includes a mechanic to allow upgrading components to be collected from salvage, crafting and loot. The current system allows players to add or change stats on their gear but the new system would also allow this gear to scale. I am hoping to see more information on how exactly this works soon. The update is expected to launch later in 2016 but will be available on the Public Test Realm (PTR) prior to release. The release of WildStar on Steam is scheduled for the first half of the year. WS 2016-01 Redmoon Terror 08.jpg WS 2016-01 Redmoon Terror 05.jpg WS 2016-01 Redmoon Terror 02.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:News